


Kimi No Kuse Ni

by FainTheSentientBeing



Series: Subunit Shenanigans [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Lily White Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FainTheSentientBeing/pseuds/FainTheSentientBeing
Summary: Lily White try and make a song, shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Pride dominated Rin;In her hands was the fruit of weeks, if not months of work. She had put all the effort she could muster onto one single sheet of paper, she had done everything she possibly could, she looked over Umi’s lyrics and studied the way she wrote, worked especially hard in English so she could write the lyrics she wanted, she even borrowed (Or well, stole.) one of Nico’s many idol albums to help inspire her. Gleefully she held up her magnum opus, admiring it. 

Something felt off. Rin squinted, looking over the sheet again. It seemed as if nothing were out of the ordinary, all the lyrics were accounted for, she had written the English out correctly, it was in her best possible handwriting. Minute after minute, the missing thing evaded her. Until suddenly her eyes locked to a blank space above her writing. She gasped, she had forgotten the title. Slamming the paper back onto the desk she feverently wrote. At last, it was complete. Lily White’s next song and the best thing she had ever written, Kimi No Kuse Ni. 

As soon as her class ended she rushed out, bidding Hanayo a rushed farewell as she clutched the paper close to her chest. She would have stayed with her, but a mixture of obligation and embarrassment had prevented her. Blushing she glanced behind her, catching a small glimpse of Hanayo as the distance between them grew longer and longer. She looked between the paper and Hanayo, quickly. Before hiding her face in her hands. As she looked back for the last time, Hanayo was gone. And so she set off for the club room. 

Rin stood outside the club room door. Never before had it felt intimidating, but now it somehow seemed larger, looming. It was a critical moment, they had arranged this meeting a few weeks ago and since then Rin had been non stop working on the song. For a while it was just a haze of ideas floating through her mind, but since that deadline was set she managed to, through relentless passion and willpower, finally compress that mess of thoughts and feelings into one coherent piece. She was so proud of herself, so confident in her writing up to this point. Behind the door were her friends, she shouldn’t be scared. But the fear of rejection was an oppressive weight upon her. “What if Umi-Chan doesn’t think it’s good enough?” she thought to herself “What if Nozomi-Chan doesn’t like it?”. Insecurities like piranhas bit away at her confidence, she swallowed hard. Pushing the door open and abandoning the thoughts, subjecting herself to whatever the following encounter may bring.

“Rin-Chan. You’re late” Nozomi’s voice drifted across the room darkly, Rin didn’t immediately notice where she was, glancing around only to find Umi alone at the table.

“Uh, Nozomi-Chan? Where are you?” from the corner of her eye Rin managed to catch a brief glimpse of Nozomi, but at that point it was too late. A firm, uncomfortable pressure seized her breasts, squirming desperately she attempted an escape only for her efforts to be fruitless. “N-nozomi! Stop! I’m sorry!” 

“Nozomi-Chan, can we have less of that this time? Please? I swear you almost killed Rin last time.” Umi sternly said, her eyes intensely locked on Nozomi, who quickly released Rin from her grasp. 

Her face emblazoned with a smirk, Nozomi calmly walked over to her seat “Oh come on, it was harmless…” she replied, taking a seat and resting her head atop her hands.

“She was lay on the floor not moving. That doesn’t sound harmless to me….” Umi muttered, rolling her eyes at Nozomi. “I don’t even understand why you do it. It’s so…” shivering, Umi replayed the thought in her mind. “So shameless. Just. Touching someone like that.” she paused between words, slowly forcing the sentence from her mouth. 

“Aw nah, it’s fun.” Nozomi countered, her eyes shifting in Rin’s direction “Wouldn’t you agree Rin-Chan?” Rin simply grumbled a “No” in response. “Anyway Rin-Chan, didn’t you say there was something you wanted to show us?” Nozomi prompted, nodding at the paper she was holding.

“O-oh! Right!” she slid the paper across the table, nervously looking between Umi and Nozomi as the two of them read it. Worry had only just began to fade away and yet it had returned as strong as ever just seconds later. Time passed by, she couldn’t bear to watch their faces. “So, what do you think?” she could feel the tension in her shoulders, tight and dreadful.

“Is it meant to be so obviously about Hanay-” Nozomi began teasingly, only to be cut off by Umi. 

“Th-this is utterly shameless!” Umi proclaimed “You can’t just write out your feelings like that! I-it’s so obvious!” her eyes retraced the lyrics, her face reddening as she did. 

Clearly, Rin had been found out and yet despite the futility of it she immediately went to deny their claims. “K-kayo-Chin? N-no, this isn’t about her! It’s just a song I thought of randomly. It’s uh nothing to do with real people. Nothing at all, nya.” it was an obvious lie, from how she was stuttering, her clearly flustered body language, and most importantly the fact that her love for Hanayo was incredibly obvious, even outside of the song. 

Nozomi set her eyes on Rin, deciding to spare her any further teasing so she could move on to a more interesting target. “Why’re you so up in arms about it Umi-Chan? Does it remind you of something?” she winked at Umi knowingly, hoping she would understand what she was implying. 

After a moment of confusion Rin caught on, a devilish smile forming. She gave Nozomi a knowing look, before turning her focus on to Umi too. “Or someone, nya…” she teased, gaining a nod of approval from Nozomi.

Although it seemed impossible Umi’s face managed to redden further. “N-no? Th-that’s so…” she hissed the last word through gritted teeth “Shameless. I-I don’t have feelings for anyone like that!” it was a two on one battle and Umi was clearly already losing, Nozomi and Rin were clearly going to press their advantage. Wincing, she hoped her friends would be merciful.

Rin took charge, speaking before Nozomi had the chance “Yeah? Why’d you get so freaked out when Kotori-Chan does that thing then?” she taunted, accusingly pointing at Umi across the table.

Without missing the slightest beat Nozomi chimed in, attempting to replicate Kotori’s mannerisms “U-Umi-Chan! Please!” she let the moment hang for a second before giggling and watching Umi intently, excited for a reaction.

Unable to handle the accusatory onslaught. Umi firmly placed her head on the desk with a thud. After a couple of minutes she recuperated. “A-anyway. We can’t use this song.”

Rin’s face was suddenly transformed into a display of despair “B-but! I worked so hard on that! F-for so long!” tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she wouldn’t give up hope yet, but Umi’s disapproval had hit her hard. 

With a surprising energy and lack of calm Nozomi responded “Umi-Chan what’s wrong with it? Rin-Chan poured her heart into those lyrics, we have to use them!” deep down it meant a lot to Nozomi, each one of them expressing their feelings through Muse. She couldn’t just let Rin’s song go unsung. “Besides, won’t it be more personal and mean more to our audience too? If we sing such a personal song?”

Umi had lost before she could even speak, even if she could find a good way to respond she knew Nozomi would just counter her unrelentingly. Truthfully she had no reason not to use the lyrics, apart from the feeling in the back of her mind that continuously ate away at her. Every time she read over the lyrics faint memories, transparent glimpses of times long passed would appear before her all of them unified by a single factor. Kotori. 

“Okay, okay. Let me just take it home and edit it a bit, okay? It’s a three person song after all, and this is written more like a solo. Is it okay for me to change that Rin?” Umi looked at Rin expectantly, utterly clueless to how she would react.

“Okay! A-also edit it to sound less about Kayo-Chin, I don’t want people getting the uh. Wrong idea.” Rin stumbled over the end of her sentence, having lost the ability to lie convincingly. 

“I was planning on it.” Umi closed the conversation definitively. Taking the paper and neatly placing it into her bag. “Now, moving on.” 

“Whoah, whoah. Moving on? You didn’t give us an answer Umi-Chan.” Nozomi pressed on. Only to have Umi utterly ignore her, the increasing blushing on her face the only indication Nozomi’s words had even been spoken.

“Who’ll be the centre for this song then?” Umi asked, she had originally planned for Nozomi to be the centre of the next song but she couldn’t help but subconsciously look at Rin. 

With both Umi and Nozomi’s eyes on her, Rin spoke “Okay! I’ll be the centre, nya!” she took the role excitedly. “But uh, what exactly do I have to do for that?”  
“Just lead the dance and stuff.” Nozomi shrugged nonchalantly. “Like what me and Umi did for the last few songs.” 

Rin simply stared at the others with wide-eyed confusion “There’s a dance?” 

Umi’s head hit the table in record time. Despite her frustration a smile stayed firmly planted on her face, she wouldn’t change these meetings for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lily White, so I hope I did them justice here. I feel like this is kind of bad? Or at least doesn't live up to my other works, so I'm sorry about that. This is looking to be about 3 chapters? Ish? We'll see. Sorry for not posting for nearly two weeks, I started this and another Tsubahono one shot, so once the Tsubahono is posted I'll probably get back on to Remote Romance or something. It all depends on how I'm feeling. 
> 
> Anyhow, this was an interesting challenge. Writing Umi and Nozomi, I'm not sure how my characterization is for them, I've never written them before. I'll have to watch LLSIP sometime soon, maybe that'll put me at ease since I'm constantly worried about my characterization.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Umi had been mulling and contemplating over the paper for what felt like hours, examining each line as delicately and as in detail as she possibly could. “Most of the lyrics are fine.” she thought “It’s just Rin is too blunt. She might as well have written Hanayo’s name all over it.” she broke up her thoughts with a sigh. “Then again, I’m not doing much better. Am I?” with every line she looked at, all she could think of was Kotori. 

Ultimately, throughout her many attempts at rewriting it all she had managed to do was dilute Rin’s own feelings for Hanayo with hers for Kotori. Somehow making the song both more and less conspicuous at the same time. She sighed, taking comfort in the few red herrings she could bring herself to leave. It didn’t yet feel complete to her however. “Maybe I just need to hear it with music.” she wondered, fiddling with the corner of her page absentmindedly. She had sung it enough times that her throat was starting to get sore, so it wasn’t an issue with how it would sound in that respect. No matter how many options she considered she couldn’t shake the niggling feeling that something about her lyrics was wrong. 

Just as she began to rest her head on the desk a sudden chirp erupted from her phone, obliterating the silence that once hung over the room. Umi jerked up in shock, nearly falling out of her chair before making a graceful recovery. She checked the message, it was Rin in a group chat. Smiling slightly, Umi went and checked it. “Umi-Chan, how are the lyrics going?” it was nothing unexpected.

“It’s going well.” she replied, concisely and formally. Seeing no need to speak further, she placed her phone down again and decided to try and figure out just what was bothering her. However, it was to no avail as Nozomi had decided to jump into the conversation. 

“What have you changed? You been letting your feelings for Kotori seep into it?” she could practically hear Nozomi’s teasing tone through the text. A blush found it’s way onto her face, but it didn’t quite get her the way it did in person. 

“No. My feelings are securely out of the song. It’s Rin’s song after all.” she was lying, but it was a lie she was proud of. She was particularly proud of her subtle hint at Rin’s feelings for Hanayo.

“So you do have feelings for Kotori-Chan? ;)” Nozomi replied. 

“No! I didn’t mean my feelings weren’t in the song. I mean they didn’t exist in the first place!”

Rin chimed in next, backing up Nozomi in her teasing. “Whatever you say, Umi-Chan ;3”   
Umi grumbled, hiding her face in her hands out of embarrassment. She knew it was no use denying any further, so she devised a plan to turn the conversation around. “Say, Nozomi-Chan. Hasn’t Hanayo been hanging out with a second year girl recently.” she knew Nozomi would take the hint, smiling to herself as she watched her scheme unfold.

“Oh yeah. She has, hasn’t she? That’s weird, isn’t it? I wonder why they’ve been talking so much...” Nozomi easily caught onto Umi’s plan and smirked to herself, eager for the next part to fall into place.

“That’s just Tanaka-San! They like the same idol group, that’s all!” Rin quickly rushed out a reply. Falling for the bait Umi and Nozomi left, leaving them in ideal position to strike.

“How do you know that?” Nozomi asked, seizing the opportunity right as it appeared.

“Because I asked Kayo-Chin!” despite the text her defensive tone was obvious, Umi couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at how she could so blatantly show her feelings for Hanayo and yet still claimed they didn’t exist. And yet, in the back of her mind she knew it was a mirror of how she herself acted.

“You went and specifically asked her?” Nozomi questioned, half from legitimate curiosity and half to continue her relentless teasing.

“Yeah? And?” Rin replied, oblivious to what she had just said.

“You were really that jealous of Hanayo-Chan hanging out with her that you had to ask?” Umi questioned.

“I wasn’t jealous! Why would I be?” 

“Hey. That reminds me of a lyric in the song…” Nozomi commented, feigning ignorance. “What was it...Something about the person you love bringing a girl with them…” 

“That has nothing to do with anything! I don’t love Kayo-Chin!” she responded. Immediately after she corrected herself. “Well. I do love Kayo-Chin! But it’s not like that! Honestly!!!”

Umi keenly envisioned the perfect response. “Whatever you say, Rin-Chan.” Umi replied, reflecting Rin’s earlier comment. She couldn’t help but feel proud, smiling to herself. Their conversations often went like this, the three of them teasing and playing around with one another. Each of them enjoyed it more than they would like to admit.

“Hey! If we’re gonna be like this with me, what about Nozomi and her thing with Eli-Chan?!” Rin’s reply came within a few seconds, it was clear she was wholly invested in the conversation at this point, typing as fast as she could.

Nozomi simply didn’t respond, Umi and Rin were confused. She had clearly seen the message and yet she seemed to entirely ignore it. “Nozomi? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Rin asked, tilting her head in real life as a reflection of her confusion. 

“Well, it’s because unlike you two I know I don’t have to instantly respond with the first thing that pops into my head. ;)” she responded jokingly, having utterly played the other two into all but admitting their affections. Rin and Umi accepted their defeat, not replying to Nozomi until she messaged them again. “Will it be ready for tomorrow Umi-Chan?” 

“It’s pretty much done, something’s just been bothering me a little bit. I just can’t figure out what.”

“Is it my fault?” Rin asked, the speed she was typing at slowed to a crawl, she had started talking to Hanayo until Nozomi messaged the chat, forcing her to try and balance each one. (However it was clear Hanayo was getting priority over them.)

“No, no. Just something I edited out.” Umi sighed. “It’s nothing. I’ll show you the song tomorrow, okay?”

The other two responded with okays. Umi turned off her phone and returned her gaze to the blank space on the paper. She knew what she had to do now, but she didn’t like it. She wrote the lines back in begrudgingly. Despite the blatant, embarrassing message of it, it made the song feel complete. “Now, all I have to do is make it through singing that…” she thought to herself as she collapsed onto her bed, letting sleep take her to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit bad about this chapter (And well this entire story.)'s length. Since it's pretty short and I'm only planning on having it be about three chapters. So ultimately it'll be about. 3/4000ish. I feel like it should be more? But then again, this is meant to be a sort of short story. So, perhaps it's not all too big of an issue? I'm not sure. Hopefully you enjoy it regardless. Also I've sort of realised this story is awkward without reading the lyrics to Kimi No Kuse Ni. So, you should probably look those up to help with context, I think it can be read fine regardless. 
> 
> I quite enjoyed this chapter, just continuing Lily White's banter and showing a different side to Umi in a way. (Since unlike in Chapter 1 she actually gets in on it this time.) I like the ideas here too, like Lily White having their own group chat to talk and interact in and etc. Overall I kind of just enjoy the idea of this story and am glad to have Chapter 2 out. Hope you all have a good day and are looking forward to Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi arrived at the club room earlier than the others, she tended to get to school before anyone else, she was used to it for school council duties. She’d always arrive before Eli, planning to surprise her in whatever way she could. Today however, she didn’t have time to surprise her, Nozomi had promised Rin and Umi she would meet them at the clubroom before school, and she certainly wasn’t the type to break a promise. 

Naturally, she was there first. The room was starved of light, a mere slither wandering in through the blinds. Nozomi opened the window, letting light overtake the room. She sat down and basked in it, stretching in her seat. Looking down the table she smiled distantly, she loved this room and everything that took place in it. A throbbing pang of loneliness still ebbed away in her stoumach as her eyes patrolled the empty seats, but she knew that soon enough she wouldn’t be alone. 

Time passed by, the shadows in the room moved slightly as the sun made its journey across the sky. Rin was the first to enter, bursting into the room frantically only to freeze in place curiously. “Wait. Am I not late?” she asked, looking around the empty room before finally resting her eyes on Nozomi who shook her head. “Oh, that’s good. I overslept, so I had to rush all the way here, nya.”

Nozomi snickered at her. “You’re perfectly on time, don’t worry. Weird how Umi’s not here yet though.” she glanced at the door, wondering if Umi would even come in at all. Rin took a seat next to her, also staring out into the doorway before them. 

“Hey, wanna play a prank on Umi-Chan” Rin asked, perking up at the idea she had and grinning devilishly.

“Sure.” Nozomi matched Rin’s smile. “What’s the plan?” 

“Okay, so… I have this airhorn.” she replied, beaming as she rummaged through her bag. After much effort she managed to find it and take it out. Slamming it on the desk pridefully. “We put it on the wall, so when she opens the door the handle touches it and then bam! The horn goes off!”

Nozomi’s smile stretched to an almost psychotic proportion. “I love it. But, where’d you get that anyway?” she prodded at the airhorn on the desk, she’d expect Rin to have something like it but she couldn’t figure out where she had gotten it from and why she had it.

“Oh, well me and Kayo-Chin were out in Akihabara one time and we went to this one weird little novelty shop. That’s where I found this, I wanted it so badly but I couldn’t afford it. But what’s when Kayo-Chin swooped in and bought it for me, nya!” she admired the little object blissfully, losing herself to the memory at the sight of it. 

She had become utterly lost in thought, vacant gaze locked on the airhorn with no sign of straying. It was an all too perfect opportunity for Nozomi, she hit the button on top of it fiercely, blasting air and blaring noise into Rin’s face. It filled the entire room, the discordant tone could likely be heard outside the club room too. She burst into laughter as Rin nearly collapsed out of her chair in shock and bewilderment.

“H-hey! Nozomi-Chan! Why’d you do that, nya?” she scrambled back onto the chair, outraged at how she had just turned on her. After a moment, her anger left her and she succumbed to the same laughter that had consumed Nozomi.

“Okay, okay. Let’s set it up now.” Nozomi said, standing up and taking the airhorn. After a few minutes of taping the airhorn to the wall, the prank was prepared. Now all that was left was for Umi to push the door open. The two of them returned to their seats, sniggering as they awaited her arrival.

Footsteps slowly clapped through the hallway, a rhythmic pattern that grew louder and louder as it approached. Rin and Nozomi tensed up in anticipation, covering their ears. Complete silence. The footsteps had stopped. Suddenly, the door swung open, its handle colliding with the airhorn just as planned! Sound blasted from the airhorn as the silence that once encompassed the room was shattered, it was as if an explosion had gone off. 

Umi didn’t flinch in the slightest. Merely continuing to slowly and deliberately walk down the room toward the table. Rin and Nozomi shared a look of confusion and horror. Umi seemed to be entirely unaware of the sound, as if it’s screaming were nothing but a whisper to her.

Eventually, the door swung to and shut. Silence took over once more. “Uh, Hi Umi-Chan.” Rin spoke up sheepishly. At this moment they noticed Umi’s unusual appearance. Her hair was knotted and unkempt, her uniform hung loosely and untidily from her. She looked an utter mess. 

Umi responded with a non-descript grumble, pulling out the lyrics from her bag and placing them on the desk sloppily. She pushed them over to Rin and Nozomi. “Tell me what you think.”.

“I’m guessing you overslept, Umi-Chan?” Nozomi asked, reading the lyrics though and smiling. It was unusual for her to see Umi this way, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. As opposed to the pristine example of utter control she tended to be, it was clear from her messy appearance that she was still human.

Yet again she responded with nothing more than a grumble. 

“This is good, Umi-Chan! Although, you didn’t change all too much…” Rin said, having finished her examination of the lyrics. She placed the sheet back down in front of Umi, only to have it snatched away by Nozomi. 

“Well… She’s made it more about Kotori. You see that line there, about her looking more mature. That’s definitely about her.” she pointed at the line, Rin took a second to read it before slyly glancing at Umi. 

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Umi-Chan did write that.” she elongated her vowels teasingly, grinning at Umi as if challenging her to react.

Immediately Umi sprung to life and fell for the bait. “It’s not about Kotori-Chan! It’s just going with the song’s theme.” she looked away, unaware that her blush was still clearly visible. 

“Y’know, it’s rude to keep secrets from your friends Umi-Chan” Nozomi taunted, her hand on her chin. 

“Secrets? I don’t have any secrets.” She snapped, still not able to look Nozomi or Rin in the eye.

“I have an idea.” Nozomi mused, utterly relaxed and comfortable. She contrasted Umi’s tight and closed off posture completely. “What if we all just put our biggest secret out there right now. Honesty is important after all.” she said. Glancing between her fellow members.

Rin wore a look of consideration, but hints of worry were still blatantly about her features. Umi was clearly a lot less co-operative, her mouth agape in shock and irritation. She looked as if she couldn’t believe what Nozomi had just suggested.

“Absolutely not.” she said sternly, her glare matching her tone. She specifically targeted Nozomi, locking her eyes on her and attempting to make her back down. 

“But Umi-Chan. Honesty is important, nya.” Rin said, looking up at her pleadingly. Clearly it was a battle she was destined to lose, she was outnumbered two to one and she wasn’t too resolved in her cause in the first place. 

“Fine, fine.” Umi sighed “Who wants to go first?”. Silence. No one said a word. “Alright, I will. Like you’ve been saying, I do um… I do have feelings for Kotori-Chan.” she barely got the words out, struggling to avoid outright saying the word love.

Rin took the opportunity to quickly state her secret “I’m in love with Kayo-Chin!” she exclaimed, honest and embarrassed. Once she had finished speaking she sank back into her seat.

Finally Nozomi took her turn, briefly and stately she said “Elichi and I have been dating since we were second years.” she spoke as if she were telling them the sky was blue. 

The room seemed muted, the three of them sat in silence and looked at one another. Blush overtaking both Umi and Rin’s faces. Eventually they let out a collective sigh. “None of us really learned anything new there, did we?” Umi said, the blush now beginning to fade away from her face.

“Nope! Felt nice to say it though, didn’t it?” Nozomi responded, a sweet smile permeating her face. 

“I guess.” she conceded, toying with a strand of her blue hair.

“It feels like a weight just… Dissapeared from my shoulders. I’ve never gotten to tell anyone that before, nya.” Rin relaxed her shoulders to prove her point, her lips curling at either end as she looked between the two other members.

“Well. Shall we get to work on who sings what parts then?” Umi asked, bringing the sheet between them, leaning over the table so she could begin annotating.

“Oh, I wanna sing this bit!” Rin proclaimed, almost slapping the table to point out the part she wanted.

“Rin-Chan, that’s the chorus. We all sing that part…” 

Nozomi remained silent, simply sitting back and watching the two of them. Despite every difficulty they may have when working together, she treasured each and every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! This fanfic is complete. It feels good to have finished something. I'm planning on doing more Lily White shenanigans in the future since I absolutely adore these three and the dynamics they have. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the entire fic, I absolutely did! I'd also like to thank you for all the support throughout this, initially after posting chapter one I was pretty worried about the quality and quantity of the fic, but since then I've become really happy with this. I can't think of much more to say other than I hope you enjoy whatever I post next. Have a nice day, I hope to see you again!


End file.
